


Say My Name

by chrobinislove



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobinislove/pseuds/chrobinislove
Summary: Having been teleported to the kingdom of Aytolis, Chrom and Robin find themselves battling enemies alongside new friends in another world. Home to the delightful twins, Rowan and Lianna, the pair join them in their quest to bring peace to their realm. And they indulge in a little fun along the way.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Warriors gave me naked Chrobin and the resulting inspiration produced this work of sin!
> 
>  
> 
> As a heads up, this fic is VERY NSFW! So please do keep that in mind. The tags should also give a pretty good idea of what's in store, as well. There's fluff in here also, because I can't write Chrobin without throwing fluff their way. That being said, this is my first time ever writing smut, so I sincerely hope you guys like it.
> 
>  
> 
> One final contextual note for those unaware, Warriors has a mechanic called armor break, where being combo'ed will result in your character being armor broken, which really just leaves them mostly naked! It's a really fun time and a very fun game and I implore you all go and look it up to get a better idea of what the mechanic is and how the game looks. 
> 
> For anyone who would like a visual of what Armor Break looks like, below is a link.
> 
> https://chrobinislove.tumblr.com/post/172365223984/gamecubegrant-ladies-and-gents-your-master
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :)

A sound of cheering and a sense of camaraderie filled the air. They had won.

Aytolisian forces had managed to reclaim the final fort at Castle Sol. Robin, Tactician of Ylisse , had begun to mentally collect himself after such a hard fought battle. He also took a moment to gaze at his state of dress, and couldn’t help but chuckle at how he’d ended up.

At the battle’s commencement, once he had assigned everyone positions and laid down the tactical groundwork for how their forces would proceed in this battle, he and Chrom, the Prince of Ylisse, paired off and began to make their way through the Castle. Both were skilled warriors in their own right, and able to work well with any of their comrades, but never as well as they did when fighting alongside each other. As a result, they often paired up together on missions, and today had been no exception.  

The pair were unstoppable in combat, and their comrades had also taken note of how well they worked together. Robin’s magic could corral enemies into formations that allowed the prince opportune moments to quickly strike them all down, and it easily dealt with lancers and ranged threats that could pose any threat to Chrom. Chrom was likewise an incredibly skilled swordsman and apt guardian over his tactician as well. As the wielder of Falchion, the Prince could decimate squadrons of foot soldiers and swiftly take care of any Manaketes that stood in their way.

It was only when an overwhelming amount of reinforcements had swarmed the already crowded castle and Robin realized they would need a new strategy that the two reluctantly broke off from each other. Only after Chrom’s assurance that he would be fine and could take care of himself, and Robin’s promise to be careful, did the tactician mount the Nohrian Princess Camilla’s wyvern and take off with her to aid their comrades in the rest of the battle.

Wyverns had one huge benefit to them: mobility. And in a crowded castle overrun with warriors like this one had become, being able to fly above the carnage and quickly reach their friends and assign new tactics was a benefit Robin was not about to pass up. After ensuring everyone had their new orders, the Nohrian Princess and Ylissean Tactician hurried to aid the Aytolisian Prince, Rowan, who had found himself cornered by enemy reinforcements.

The three made short work of their enemies fighting alongside each other, but in a temporary moment of distraction Robin had found himself on the receiving end of a foot soldier’s lance, and was now armor broken. The force of the attack had knocked his coat off of him, tore through his clothes, and left him in nothing but the combat skirt he wore as a guard, and his underwear underneath it.

The moment the attack happened, the Nohrian Princess heard his scream of surprise and quickly rushed to his side. In an instant, she deftly struck down the lancer and moved to eliminate the second wave of reinforcements that surrounded the tactician.

Once Robin had recovered from the initial shock of the blow, which didn’t actually hurt all that much to his pleasant surprise, they easily mowed down the new set of enemies. Under normal circumstances, they would not have been able to deal with the amount of soldiers that had rushed in as quickly as they did, but Camilla was overcome with anger, having thought that harm had befallen the tactician. She tore through the wave of reinforcements with a ferocity Robin had only seen in battle once before, and he suddenly found himself incredibly grateful that she was on their side.

Shortly afterwards, the last fort had been taken and Castle Sol had been reclaimed by Aytolisian forces.

Once he was certain that the battle was over, the Ylissean Prince rushed back to his tactician’s side, and when he caught sight of him he ran toward Robin even faster.

“Robin! Robin, are you alright?” the prince asked with a concerned tone.

“Chrom!” Robin replied eagerly, seeing the prince rushing over. “I’m okay, promise,” he added once Chrom was at his side, beginning to inspect his tactician for any injuries.

“All thanks to her!” he exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the Nohrian Princess. “You were amazing, Camilla! You were on that hoard of soldiers in an instant, and before I had even fully recovered you had destroyed nearly half of them!”

“Oh, Robin,” she cooed. “It was my pleasure to protect you. If anything happened to our beloved tactician, then we would all be lost. Why, if any of those soldiers dared to lay a finger on you, you would have seen me do  _ much _ worse,” she chuckled. “Besides, I don’t think Prince Chrom would have been able to forgive me if anything had happened to you while you were under my care.”

“Huh?” questioned the prince out of confusion. He was only half listening to the conversation, given that he was still looking his tactician up and down. His inspection was only partially out of concern at that point, now that he was sure Robin was okay. “Oh, uhh… no, Camilla. I know that you’re a skilled warrior,” he replied. He meant it as well. Camilla was a sight to behold on the battlefield, especially when their comrades’ lives were in danger. “I know that Robin is in good hands with you. Thank you for coming to his aide when you did.”

“But of course. He isn’t just our most trusted tactician, you know: he means a lot to all of us, as well.” She paused, a mischievous smile spread across her face. “And besides, I would never let anything happen to your precious Robin,” she teased, earning a tiny blush from Chrom as a result.

“Robin,” Rowan cut in. “I wanted to say this earlier but… I’m really sorry that I split off so far from you when I did. I noticed that the nearby fort captain was suddenly less guarded, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to take him out and claim the fort, since I messed up badly earlier and almost lost to all of those reinforcements. I didn’t realize that was a diversion meant to try and get to you. I should have known better. I’m really sorry,” apologized the Aytolisian Prince, the regret clear in his voice.

“It’s alright, Rowan. You didn’t know, and everything turned out fine in the end,” replied the tactician as he bent over to collect his fallen coat off the floor nearby. Chrom felt the heat in his face increase in earnest at the sight. “Now, please wipe that frown off your face. We won today, and that’s no way to celebrate a victory.”

“Here, Robin let me help you with that,” quickly cut in Chrom. He took the coat from Robin’s hands and lifted his arms over the tactician’s bare shoulders, the proximity of bare skin exciting him a little, carefully draping it over his back with the sleeves held out so Robin could easily slip his hands through.

“Hmm? Chrom, I could’ve taken care of this myself, you know,” he laughed. “But thank you.” Robin slid both arms through the open sleeves and turned to face the prince, flashing a grateful smile his way. “You were amazing in that battle, too, you know. Your strength is such an inspiration. You’re alright as well, I hope?”

The look of admiration on the tactician’s face conveyed the sincerity in his words and Chrom found himself even more flustered, especially given his tactician’s current state.

“I- uhh... haha. I’m fine, Robin. Thank you for your concern. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

In truth, while Chrom was trying to be helpful, he did have slightly more selfish purposes for offering his assistance. He couldn’t take his eyes off Robin. He’s seen him bare like this countless times before, and yet suddenly having him out here on the battlefield in such a manner, exposed to the elements and the rest of their comrades… it stirred something awake in Chrom. A possessiveness he didn’t know he was capable of had overcome him, and he suddenly didn’t want the rest of the world to look at Robin like this.

This state of undress was something intimate meant only for the two of them. Though no fault of Robin’s, he felt slightly bitter at the thought that everyone else would get to see what was normally reserved for his eyes only. No one would ever appreciate Robin the way he could.

No one would ever  _ love  _ Robin the way he did.

He felt a tension inside of him building, a heat rising in the pit of his stomach as his eyes trailed over the rest of his beloved’s bare body in nothing but a combat skirt and his small clothes, wrapped inside his coat. Given how oversized it was on Robin it casually hung over his lean frame and made him look absolutely delec - stop that train of thought right there, he cut himself off internally.

They were still some ways off from camp, and he would die of embarrassment if he had to walk back the entire way attempting to hide what was now stirring inside of his undergarments. Still, he couldn’t help but think how there was something incredibly seductive about this view, and he knew he would have to do something about that later.

“You two are just adorable,” squealed Camilla. “You’re so in tune when you fight alongside each other, it’s like you were the same person. Not only that, but you both care so deeply for each other. How lucky you both are to have found one another,” she continued with a wink.

“C-Camilla!” replied the exasperated and now blushing prince.

Robin couldn’t help but laugh at how red Chrom’s face was now, and given that he was the one that ended up practically naked, he appreciated that somehow Chrom was the one taking on the brunt of the embarrassment in this situation. He’d have to repay him for that when he got the chance, he thought to himself.

“Come along, Rowan. Let’s reconvene with the rest of the group. I’m sure these two can catch up, but it looks like they need a moment right now. I’ll let you hitch a ride on my wyvern,” said Camilla, the offer all too enticing for the excitable prince.

If Rowan had caught on to what Camilla was hinting at, he made no sign of showing it.

“Really? No way!” exclaimed the Aytolisian Prince. “I’d love to! Thanks, Camilla! See you later guys!”

“Oh, and Robin,” said Camilla, now offering Rowan her hand so he could mount her wyvern. “Just so you know, I went ahead and picked up your damaged clothes off the floor while you were collecting your coat. I’ll give them to Oboro when we get back to camp. I’m sure she can patch them right up.”

“Thank you, Camilla. I appreciate that, and thank you again for your help today,” replied the tactician.

“But of course, dear. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be needing them anyway,” she added with a giggle. “Let’s go, Rowan, hang on tight!”

“Gods, that woman is something else,” said Chrom, watching the pair take off towards the remainder of their comrades. “She’s a truly fearsome warrior, and a friend I’m happy we have alongside us on the battlefield, but must she be so...”

“Forward?” offered the tactician, a giggle escaping his lips. “I mean, the two of us are something of an open secret, Chrom. She just likes to have her fun from time to time, and she means well.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. Though she is rather eccentric... I have noticed that she does take good care of you when you pair up, so she’ll always have my gratitude for that. I just wish she wouldn’t be so open with her teasing. She somehow always knows just which buttons to push. Honestly, it makes all the sense in the world now seeing how well she and Lissa get along. She probably enjoys embarrassing people as much as Lissa enjoys pranking them.”

“Likely more. She does adore Lissa, but she likes you too, you know?” replied the tactician. He placed a quick peck on the prince’s cheek. “Not as much as I do, of course. Though she has come to me in the past and told me how she admires the two of us, how much we care for one another.”

“Did she really?”

“She did. She said the way we care for each other reminded her of how much she cares for Corrin,” said Robin. He reached down and took one of Chrom’s hands in his. “I know you didn’t want to split off from me today, but you did incredible. We won the battle, and I promise you I’m okay, so please don’t look so guilty over this,” assured the tactician, gesturing with his free hand to his bare body as he raised the prince’s hand to place a kiss on it. “Though I will admit, the breeze coming through the castle windows does feel a little nice,” he added with a merry laugh.

“If I feel guilty over anything at the moment, it’s that I don’t  _ really  _ mind the sight of you right now,” replied the prince with a nervous laugh. “Though, I admit… I’m not sure how I feel about everyone else getting to see you like this.”

“Oh, Chrom. No one else is looking at me in such a way, and even if they were it wouldn’t matter. I only have eyes for you,” Robin affirmed. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Chrom replied confidently. “And I only have eyes for you, Robin. In fact,” he added with a knowing smirk, “right about now my eyes are having a particularly hard time taking themselves off of you.”

Chrom was seldom, if ever, truly seductive, choosing to show his affections through his actions and the tender care he showed the tactician rather than with words – though he would never hesitate to remind Robin how much he loved him, especially if he sensed it would earn him a blush or exasperated groan - but it was in that moment that Robin suddenly found himself genuinely blushing for the first time since he had lost his armor.

“Shut up,” he replied, playfully nudging the prince in the side. “What if someone heard you? What if Camilla had heard you?” the tactician asked jokingly, referring to the exaggerated and loud squeal of joy they both knew she would let out had she been present for their conversation.

“Let them hear me, then. I’ll make no effort to hide my love for you, and I will not be ashamed of it either.”

There was something about the immediate and casual way that Chrom had responded that made Robin feel incredibly fond in the moment. He had only meant to tease the prince with his statements, but somehow Chrom had taken words meant as a joke and managed to make Robin fall even more in love with him than he already was.

He let out a contented sigh. “Chrom, that’s… that’s not what I meant,” he replied nervously. “Still. Thank you.”

He pulled Chrom in for a brief kiss as a means to show him just how grateful he was, leaving both of them smiling as they parted.

“Come on,” Chrom said as he threw his arm over Robin’s shoulder and pulled him closer to his side. Mostly because he just wanted to have Robin near him, but also partially because he didn’t want anyone else too close to Robin while he was like this. Neither of them cared much for public displays of affection, opting for professionalism when on the battlefield and reserving tender moments between them for when they were alone. “Let’s go meet up with everyone.”

Just this once, though, Chrom would play the part of the overprotective lover, and Robin would happily indulge and let him.

~***~

Upon returning to camp, and after a brief meeting to touch upon the aftermath of the battle, which had been a resounding success thanks to Robin’s tactics, the pair broke off from their comrades as surreptitiously as possible.

Sly as they were, their attempt to escape did not go unnoticed by Frederick the Wary, who wanted to inspect the both of them for any injuries. He was especially concerned for their tactician given the state he was in when they returned to camp, and had already made to grab a first aid kit he brought with him before Lissa playfully nudged him in the ribs and began to push him off to the side, motioning for her brother and their resident tactician to leave. It was an offer they were all too happy to accept, and they shot the princess a grateful look as they retreated in the direction of their tent.

“Lissa, why did you do that? Robin clearly took an attack head on in that battle. I just want to make sure that they’re okay,” insisted the knight.

“They’re fine, Frederick. Trust me. Robin, much like myself, is  _ not _ delicate. Besides, they’re not rushing back to their tent because they’re tired or anything.”

“What do you- why else would they be rushing back there then?”

“Oh, gods. Frederick…” sighed the princess. “Do you really need me to explain that to you?”

“Yes! I would sincerely appreciate if you could tell me what they felt was so important they would neglect a post-battle check- oh.”

Once the realization hit him, Frederick’s cheeks were stained as red as cherries as the sudden embarrassment of the situation set in. Lissa delighted at the image of the knight’s flushed face and burst out in laughter at his expense as he dismissed himself.

Some ways across camp, the prince and his tactician were already nearing their shared tent, having taken full advantage of Lissa’s attempt to distract Frederick. Once inside, Chrom wasted no time in grabbing ahold of his beloved tactician and throwing him onto their cot, eyes gazing fiercely at his tactician’s form before pulling him into a deep kiss. Having to bear the sight of his lover wearing practically nothing for the entirety of the trek back to camp had left him frustrated with tension and eager to dominate, and Robin was more than willing to submit.

The tactician responded in kind to the intensity of Chrom’s kiss by arching his hips upwards and ensnaring the prince’s waist in between his legs, now beginning to rub their hardening lengths against each other. There was a hint of aggressiveness in the way Chrom pressed himself against Robin, having been overcome with lust and a desire to feel over every inch of his tactician’s body. Not that Robin minded very much either, as this possessive and needy side of Chrom rarely showed itself. But when it did, the tactician was happy to indulge the prince and allow him to explore or do whatever he needed… and really, it felt amazing for him, also.

Abruptly pulling away, Chrom began to place kisses along Robin’s neck and collarbone, biting down slightly in response to a moan from Robin when he found a particularly sensitive spot. “I couldn’t stand it,” Chrom began. “I hated that everyone got to see you like this. They could never appreciate you the way I do. They don’t love you the way I do, Robin. Everything about you. I love it. I love all of you,” his voice was needy and deep as he began to mark all over Robin’s neck with love bites. A means of claiming his tactician and signaling to the rest of the world that this man,  _ his _ beloved Robin, was spoken for.

“Chrom, I- ahh!” Robin had meant to reply but found himself cut off when Chrom lowered himself to the tactician’s nipples, working a devilish tongue over one while twisting the other with his hand. “So good… D-don’t stop.”

And Chrom had no intention of doing so, either. He continued to flick his lover’s nipples with his tongue while twisting and pinching the other. Robin could only respond by carding one hand through his prince’s hair, while the other gripped agitatedly at the sheets beneath them. Having now been worked up into quite the frenzy, the tactician was helplessly panting beneath the prince, relishing in the sensations being thrust upon him. In the heat of the moment, Robin moaned out Chrom’s name breathlessly; the prince bit down hard in response, but the tactician’s licentious scream brought them both back to reality.

Chrom ceased immediately. “Robin, are you alright?” he asked, lifting a hand to brush his tactician’s drooping, and now sweaty bangs out of his face.

Breathless and slightly glistening due to the droplets of sweat covering him, the tactician laughed before placing a quick kiss to the prince’s lips. “Of course I am. Why did you stop?”

Relief. Chrom let out a happy sigh before placing a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “I’m sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. I just… well, you seemed like you were enjoying yourself, and then when you moaned my name I sort of… lost control a little, myself,” he replied with a laugh.

“Why are you apologizing? Did you miss what I just said? I  _ was  _ enjoying myself.”

The tactician lifted both hands to grasp the prince’s face and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Chrom felt himself ease at the feeling of Robin’s tongue begging his mouth for entrance, and quickly relaxed into the kiss himself. He pulled his lover into a firm hug, tightening his grip in the hopes that somehow it would convey all of the affection he felt for the man. When the pair finally pulled apart, both were grinning hopelessly at each other.

“Gods, I… I can’t get over it. Every time I look at you, I can’t get over how beautiful you are, Robin.”

“If you’re trying to seduce me, I must say, it’s working,” teased the tactician. “Doesn’t flattery typically come before… well, this,” he cheerfully remarked, gesturing with a look down at their tangled bodies.

Chrom could only laugh in response. “I love you, Robin.” The prince tightened his grip on the tactician once more. “Were it up to me, I would never leave your side. I will keep you safe, always. I swear it. You are my best friend. My kindred spirit. My fateful encounter, and someone I  _ never  _ want to be apart from.”

“And I love you, Chrom. I would do anything to protect you, as well. You are the only one I trust so completely. The only one I would ever allow to see me like this. The only one I ever want to do things like this with. I will stay by your side always, so long as you’ll have me.”

“Who else could I possibly want at my side more than my other half? There is no one else, Robin. I want you. Always.”

Robin let out a contented hum. He was suddenly eager to show the prince his affection with more than just words. Lifting a hand to Chrom’s shoulders, he began to playfully tug at the prince’s clothes. “You know, you’re wearing far too many clothes right now,” he teased, and added with a sly smirk, “we should change that.”

“Ever observant, aren’t we? I’d expect nothing less from my astute tactician,” he replied with a smile. “Help me out of these, will you?”

“I’d be delighted to,” Robin said, placing a quick kiss to Chrom’s lips before working to unfasten the prince’s straps and armor.

It was a slow and steady process, and the kisses they caught themselves stealing from each other delayed them even further. Finally, Chrom was in nothing but his underwear himself. When Robin motioned to remove his coat, a portion of it draped over his shoulder and exposing his collarbone, Chrom asked him to stop.

“Huh?” Robin replied, slightly confused at the prince’s request.

Chrom looked almost sheepish. “I was wondering if maybe… you wouldn’t mind leaving your coat on.” At the tactician’s confused face, he added, “Just your coat.”

“Oh?” came Robin’s surprised response, his lips forming an “O” out of curiosity. He was certainly intrigued now.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just… there’s something about you like this. The way your coat sort of hangs over your entire body, it accentuates you perfectly. Almost as if it’s inviting me to take you, like a present waiting to be unwrapped. I found something about it incredibly attractive.”

A cheeky little thought shot through the tactician’s mind, and a mischievous grin spread across his face. He decided he wanted to play with that aggressive side of Chrom a little more. “If you find me so attractive like this,” he replied, taking one of the prince’s hands in his, “then you should prove it to me,” he added with a playful smile.

“Oh, I will.” Chrom growled, and that was all it took. In an instant, he pinned Robin back down onto their cot and hastily undid the combat skirt he was wearing, carelessly tossing it off to the side. The pair were now both in nothing but their underwear, with Robin still wrapped in his - as Chrom had once described it – flowy, old coat.

Deciding he wanted to fully take charge of Robin’s pleasure, Chrom lifted his lover’s arms above his head and pinned them down with an arm, beginning to vigorously rub their cocks against each other. The sensations were incredible, despite their smallclothes fully preventing them from  _ really  _ feeling one another. Robin seemed to both love and hate this, as everything the prince did, every stroke of their lengths pressed against each other, every kiss pressed upon his neck, drove him crazy.

“Chrom, I… rnggh. Please, let me touch you too,” he begged.

“Peace, my love. You told me to prove to you how much I wanted you. So, I am,” he replied, the amusement and challenge in his tone all too evident. He was enjoying this, and so was Robin.

Maintaining a hand atop both of Robin’s to hold them in place, the prince used his free hand to lower their underwear down to their knees, finally releasing their cocks from their prisons. Taking them both in his hand, Chrom began to stroke them intently, slowing down every time Robin’s eyes glossed over with lust. Pink stained the tips of his ears and spread over his cheeks, and the image of his beloved Robin twisting beneath him, completely overcome with lust and desire, only made him want to pleasure the tactician more.

“Chrom,” Robin managed to let out in between pants. “Have mercy on me, please! Let me touch you. Anything. Thi-this is too much.”

Taking the words as encouragement, the prince began to increase the pace of his stroking, making sure that Robin felt everything, and taking great care to spread the pre-cum that had begun to leak from the both of them over their shafts. Twisting would be an understatement. Robin was quite literally writhing under the prince at this point, begging for release, and Chrom couldn’t help but feel proud at the sight of his lover beneath him, knowing full well he was the cause.

Robin began attempting to angle his head upward in an effort to pull Chrom into a kiss, but the prince was having none of that, and deftly evaded his lover’s lips each time, pressing small kisses to his neck and jaw instead, all the while continuing to pump their cocks at a frantic pace.

“Gods,” bemoaned the tactician, breathless and trembling. “Must you be so cruel.”

The expression on the tactician’s face betrayed his cries. He was loving every moment of this. Still, Chrom felt he had his fill of teasing, so he released Robin’s hands - and almost instantly they were on him. Robin left no inch of his lover unexplored, and Chrom took the newfound encouragement and quickened his pace once again.

Their passionate moans became even louder, and Chrom could feel an intensity rising in the pit of his stomach. He was close.

“C-Chrom, I… I’m so, so close,” moaned the tactician, almost instinctively matching the prince’s timing. “I-I don’t think I can last much- arrgh!”

And at that, the tactician arched his back and released hot spurts of cum into the prince’s hands and onto their bare chests. The sight of his beloved tactician in such a wanton position pushed Chrom over the edge, and shortly thereafter he too had released his load, covering the both of them completely. Chrom had been much more excited than he thought.

They both lay there, eyes hopelessly fixed onto one another, completely in love and in lust. As if some carnal desire had possessed the tactician, he quickly lifted Chrom’s hand, staring at it for a moment before taking his fingers into his mouth. He licked over each one with desperate enthusiasm, bobbing his head up and down onto fingers and in between their crevices, eager to lap up any and all remnants of their tryst.

“Gods,” came the breathy reply from the prince. “Robin, you-“

Chrom was cut off by Robin pulling him into another passionate kiss. Their hands explored over their bodies as if doing so for the first time, still fully trapped in delirious states of longing for one another. When they finally pulled apart after several minutes, it was Robin who spoke first.

“I’m not done, yet. Are you?”

“Not at all. Would you maybe… want to go for round two?” asked Chrom, a knowing smile spreading across his face.

“I would love nothing more,” replied the tactician, pulling his prince in for another kiss. Really, Robin could kiss Chrom forever. And Chrom would happily let him.

The pair sat back up on their cot, pulling their underwear all the way off and throwing them off to the side. Chrom removed Robin’s coat and carefully draped it over a chair near them before returning to his lover’s side. Then, he reached for the bottle of lubricant they kept hidden inside a hollow container cleverly disguised as a tome. It had been Robin’s idea to store it in such a way in the first place.

The pair made no secret of their love for each other, but every now and again impromptu strategy meetings would be held in their tent, and they both preferred to lessen the risk of such an item being found by accident.

Chrom went to uncap the lube and prepare himself as he had done many times prior, only to have Robin snatch it out of his hand. He shot his lover a confused look, before catching the devilish grin on the tactician’s face, alongside the hint of mischief dancing in his eyes.

“No. Let me do it for you this time,” offered the silver haired man, the tone of his voice implying there was no other option for Chrom otherwise. He leaned in closer to nibble gently on the prince’s ear before whispering into it, “I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel, so it’s my turn to take care of you now.”

Chrom felt a rush of excitement course through his body at Robin’s proposal, and watched as his tactician pulled back to uncap the bottle, pouring a generous amount into his hands. He gave an eager nod in reply at the sight.

Robin smiled at Chrom’s enthusiasm, staring down at his lover’s member just for a moment, taking in the sight and allowing himself to flush with excitement and fill his mind with the thoughts of what was to come, before gently taking the tip into his hand and slowly starting to rub up and down the shaft, spreading a copious amount of lubricant over it in the process.

The prince stifled a curse at the meeting of his length with Robin’s hand. The feeling of the now warming lubricant alongside his beloved’s well-timed stroking instantly filled him with a desire to throw Robin back onto their cot and take him then and there, but he was too far gone into the sensations of pleasure to bring himself to even move.

Robin felt a sense of pride at seeing Chrom like this, knowing that he was the reason for it. His head slightly tilted back, eyes closed, and lips trembling with restraint trying to curtail any moans from escaping. The blush coloring his cheeks also stirred up a sense of adoration in Robin, which felt almost at odds with the thoughts of carnal desires running through his mind.

Only Chrom, he thought to himself. Only Chrom could make me want to do such filthy things to him and protect him at the same time. To hell with decency, just this once.

Besides, if anyone was nearby they’d certainly have heard them by now, given the intensity of their previous activities, and he liked hearing Chrom moan, so he decided it was his turn to drive the prince crazy again.

“Does this feel good, Chrom?” he asked. “Do you like when I do this?”

“Hmmphh... Yes. So... good,” came the breathy response.

Encouraged, and pleased at his answer, Robin quickened his pace just a little and gently tugged harder each time his hand slid all the way back up Chrom’s length.

“How about now? How does this feel?”

“G-gods,” replied the now panting prince. “Incredible, Robin. Don’t... don’t stop.”

“I love hearing you say my name,” replied the tactician. Placing a peck to Chrom’s lip, he decided to work him up just a little bit more.

“Say it again,” he cooed, his lips barely a breath away from Chrom’s.

“Robin.”

He quickened his hand’s pace at the grunted reply.

“Again, Chrom.”

“Robin.”

“Once more.”

“Robin!”

His plan had succeeded.

Chrom pulled Robin into a frenzied and sloppy kiss. One that was less steady than the ones they had previously, but filled with as much voracity as a starving predator devouring prey. Robin continued to stroke Chrom while the prince ran his hands up and down the tactician’s back, shameless in his desire to feel all over his lover. Their enthusiasm and pace now matching the intensity of their kiss, it was as if they had become one being.

One panting, messy, and lustful being all too eager to delight in the sensations they felt.

They continued this back and forth dance of tongues - Robin making no move to stop stroking Chrom all the while - for another minute before the prince abruptly pulled away.

“Wait,” he managed to stammer out. He pulled his tactician’s hand away from its task and Robin looked almost annoyed that he made him stop. “So close. Already. Can’t... not yet,” he pleaded. The prince was still a panting mess, and Robin couldn’t help but feel proud at the state he had gotten Chrom into, a tiny smirk spreading across his face at the image of his lover before him.

“So, are you ready then?” he asked, lifting a hand to the prince’s jaw and pulling him into another brief kiss.

“Yes. So ready. Can I help you... with that?” Chrom asked, gesturing to the bottle of lubricant that lay carelessly at their side, indicating he wanted to help Robin prepare for the final act as well. The tactician’s face lit up with glee at the question.

“Of course you can. Give me your hand,” he commanded, perhaps a little too excitedly.

Grabbing the bottle, he poured a little of it over Chrom’s fingers, before adjusting himself onto the prince’s lap, fully aware of the equally lubricated length pulsating at his entrance.

“My, my. Someone’s eager, aren’t we?” he teased, reveling in the sight of Chrom’s now blushing face in front of him. “I don’t think I’ll need much help this time. Whenever you’re ready,” he added.

Chrom gave him a slight nod in reply, and lowered his hand to the tactician’s hole and began rubbing a lubricated finger over the entrance, the tingly and warming sensation earning a breathy gasp from Robin in response. Taking it as a sign of encouragement, he slowly slid a finger inside, a lewd pop noise accompanying the intrusion.

“More, Chrom.”

“You’re sure?” he asked hesitantly.

“Rrnghh, yes! That’s not enough,” he whined. Taking the prince’s free hand into his, he decided to spur his lover on. “I know you don’t want to hurt me, but I trust you, Chrom. I trust you with me always. So please... just take me, damn it!”

Casting aside any inhibitions he may have had after such words of encouragement, Chrom pushed another finger inside, carefully stretching but also eagerly teasing Robin’s hole at the same time. The moan he received in response told him he was doing something right, and his beloved tactician even began to respond in kind by clamping his inner muscles around his fingers. Working his way in and out at a quickened pace, it wasn’t long before Robin was begging for more.

“Hurry up... please!” he cried out in between breaths.

“Beg me for it,” Chrom replied, now in a similarly craven state of mind over the sight of his beloved Robin wearing such pleasured expressions in front of him.

“Why, you little - Arrggh,” the tactician was cut off by Chrom rapidly shoving three fingers inside of him at once, the need for more overcame him and he responded to his prince’s request.

“More! Please, Chrom. I need you. Want you. Enough already, just give me what we both-“

Robin was cut off by the hot press of Chrom’s lips against his own, and shortly afterwards he felt Chrom’s length rubbing against his hole once again, this time with fervent passion. He begged in between the openings of their kiss, “Please- take- me. Now. Chrom.”

The pair no longer able to hold back their mutual desire, they broke away from the kiss. Robin steadied himself by grabbing onto Chrom’s shoulders, carefully positioning himself over the prince’s cock as Chrom pressed at the entrance of Robin’s hole. Their breathing slowed to a crawl as Robin focused and allowed the prince to fully enter him, a guttural moan escaping him as he felt his insides getting accustomed to Chrom’s length, content with the sensation of being completely and totally filled.

“Robin,” cooed the prince. The heat surrounding him felt incredible. “Robin. G-gods, you feel so... tight. So... amazing,” he moaned.

Robin was overwhelmed with pleasure and couldn’t find the words to respond, so he did the only thing he could think to in the moment, and steadily lifted himself up along Chrom’s cock before slamming himself back down onto it.

“Fuck!” cried out the prince. The tactician had settled himself into that position and was now tensing and clamping his inner muscles down onto the prince once again, breathless and wanton before him. The sensations of tightness mixed with the feeling of his cock fully inside of Robin drove Chrom crazy. “R-Robin! You’re mine,” he growled.

No longer caring whether anybody heard him, Chrom began to thrust in and out of Robin at an ardent pace. Fully intent on relishing every moment of this, he made no effort to stifle any noises that left him, and judging from the volume of Robin’s cries before him, neither was he. He began ravenously kissing over Robin’s chest, biting down hard to leave marks of ownership all over him. The lewd sound of skin pressing on skin with each thrust of Chrom’s cock had become the soundtrack to round two of their tryst, and the moans escaping the prince and his tactician were the chorus.

“G-gods! Amazing… A-ahh-ahh-mazing, Chrom,” Robin could barely muster out in between the prince’s heavy thrusts into him. Of the two, Robin was typically less vocal, but in the heat of the moment he found himself unable to hold any of his cries back.

“Robin. So… tight. Love you. So much.”

The prince’s rapid thrusting slowed just a little, placing one of his hands atop Robin’s ass to steady him properly, while the other laced his fingers through Robin’s hair. He was gripping his tactician’s head by those same strands of hair and turned Robin’s gaze to properly meet his.

“I want to see your face, Robin. When I do this.”

Before Robin even had time to process what Chrom was saying the prince had changed his angle and thrust deeper into Robin than before, finally finding that sweet spot he had been searching for the entire time. The look on Robin’s face the moment it hit him had been worth the momentary slow down and effort.

“GODS!” cried out the now breathless tactician. “Oh my-, I- I… mmphh. Gods, yes!”

“That’s it, Robin,” encouraged the prince, quickening his pace even more, all too content to drink in the glossy look of lust that had returned to his tactician’s eyes once again. “Don’t hold anything back. I want to really hear you.”

“I-I… I’m so close again. A-already. Chr- Chrom. Oh my god, yes. Please keep doing that. Right there… the-there. Gahh!”

“I’m close too, Robin. Meet me there.”

Chrom pressed their foreheads together so he could continue to stare into Robin’s eyes the entire time, before lowering a hand to his beloved’s cock to stroke him in earnest once more.

Robin visibly twitched at the touch of the prince’s hand. “Hnghh. Not… much longer,” came the breathy response.

“Good. Come with me, Robin.”

Chrom began to pump Robin’s cock with a fiery intensity, and within minutes the tactician was arching himself back with a mewl of pleasure, spewing out onto their chests once again.

“Almost there, Robin,” Chrom continued to pound in and out of his tactician all the while, and he felt like an absolute degenerate for delighting so intently at the sight of his breathless – and messy – lover before him.

“Inside, Chrom. Do it inside,” he bid his lover. Lifting the hand that was still resting on his cock and bringing it up in his, “Claim me. Take me. Make me even more yours than I already am. Please. I need it,” he begged of his prince.

Robin’s breathy confession ignited something in Chrom, and he found himself unable to hold back any further. With a final, passionate thrust Chrom felt himself release inside of Robin. The intermittent bursts of his cock increasing in intensity each time until finally, they were both done.

Upon pulling out, he felt cum leak out from inside Robin, and the naughty grin the tactician was flashing him only served as an indicator that he had been pleased by that as well.

Robin pressed short, intermittent kisses along the prince’s jaw, as if to congratulate him for a job well done. Chrom found himself laughing at the thought. Wrapping his arms around Robin’s waist, the two collapsed onto their cot and lay there. Catching their breath and bathing in the afterglow of their time together.

Robin nuzzled his head against Chrom’s chest, and instinctively the prince raised his hand to run his fingers through his beloved tactician’s hair. It was moments like these when the prince was reminded of how much leaner and smaller he felt in his arms. Still, to hold him like this felt so natural, so Chrom tightened his grip on him just a little, pressing a kiss atop Robin’s head.

I could stay here forever, he thought to himself.

Feeling Robin settle against him further, the pair rested in comfortable silence to allow themselves to recuperate. Rarely, if ever, had they engaged in such activities back to back, but perhaps today was a special occurrence.

“So…” Chrom finally spoke up, breaking through the calm silence. “That was good… I hope?” he asked. He felt Robin’s breath against his chest as the tactician let out a hearty laugh in response.

Robin angled his head upwards to look at Chrom, his expression cheerful and at the same time puzzled, as if he was questioning the prince’s sanity.

“Chrom, I’m not sure if you recall, but not that long ago I was so overcome with lust and desire that I quite literally licked cum off your fingers. What do you think my answer to that question is?” he teased.

Chrom was slightly taken aback by his tactician’s words, but he let out a joyful laugh of his own in reply. “I just like to make sure,” he said, pressing another kiss onto Robin’s forehead.

“Hmm… Dutiful as always, my prince. If you have any doubts regarding your abilities, rest assured that as your tactician, I am more than happy to help you practice until you find everything perfect and to your liking. As many- times- as it- takes,” he replied, pressing quick kisses onto Chrom’s jaw.

“Hmm. Practice is always good. Also, I must confess that new to me as it was, I  _ really  _ liked what you did with… well, you know, my fingers,” Chrom said with a laugh, raising one of his hands to his head in embarrassment. “However, every time with you is already perfect, Robin.”

Robin let out a content sigh. “You are so sappy after sex. I also must confess that a part of me does love that about you, though.” He paused, before adding with a knowing smile. “And if you liked that so much, perhaps I’d be willing to do it again. I… quite liked it myself, actually. And besides, anything to make you happy.”

“You make me happy.”

“Gods, there you go again,” bemoaned the tactician. A happy laugh betraying his feigned annoyance. “I am undeserving of you.”

“If there’s one of us here unworthy of the other, it’s me that is unworthy of you, Robin.” Chrom replied. He scooped Robin up into a hug with one hand, before angling his face up by the neck with the other to look into his eyes properly.

“You do so much for everyone. You tend to everyone here in Aytolis, much like you did with our Shepherds back in Ylisse. Not once do you complain about it, either, you just… do. You take care of everyone. You make an effort to get to know them, and you manage to win them over every time with that clever wit and delightful smile of yours. I’m honored that a man as kind and selfless as you chose me, of all people, to call his own. I am so proud to have you at my side,” he affirmed, cupping one of the tactician’s cheeks lightly.

Robin was uncertain of how to respond in the moment, so he pulled Chrom into another kiss, hoping that it conveyed just how much love the tactician had for him. They stayed pressed against each other for a full minute, before Robin pulled away, his answer in mind.

“Thank you, Chrom. I feel the same way about you.” He paused, as if uncertain of how best to phrase what he wanted to say. “When I first arrived in this world, I was alone and confused. My immediate thoughts were of you and the others. I knew not where you were, but I knew that I would fight until I found you. And then, out of nowhere, just as I had thought that maybe hope was lost, back into my life you came, and I felt like I could handle anything thrown my way. I will always feel like I can take on the world when I’m with you. I’ll be by your side, always. I know that with us standing by each other, and the bonds we’ve forged with our new friends, we’ll save this world and bring peace to Aytolis.” And with a confident smile, he added, “and then we’ll go home and do the same in Ylisse. Together.”

Words felt completely unable to convey the gratitude and love Chrom felt for him in that moment, but they would have to suffice, for now.

“Robin, I love you.”

“And I love you, Chrom.”

“Always,” replied the prince, and the two lay there comfortably.

What battles they might face tomorrow in this new and uncertain world, neither one could say. But they knew they could face them together.


End file.
